Blood on the Glass
by Goth-leaf1
Summary: Mathias' roommate is not human.


Mathias stepped out of the tub before pausing. Usually after his hot showers the bathroom would be humid and steamy, but instead he stepped into a blast of cold air. Shivering, he wrapped his towel around his shoulders for warmth--and comfort when suddenly the light went dead. The pitch blackness lasted no more than a few seconds before the light flickered back on. Something red brought his eyes to the mirror, a message had been smeared across the glass in a suspicious dark red fluid.

 _They will be here soon_

 _Clean_

Mathias let out a groun and walked out off the room as he started to talk outload. "They won't be here for a while, Lukas. I still have time and it's only my brother, Tino and their kids so I think they won't mind if it's a little messy."

The lights died again in his room as Mathias put on his shirt. He was already facing the window before they returned. The message was bigger than the first.

CLEAN

"You are all about cleaning but write with blood on the glass. Do you know how hard it is to wipe that off?" He waited for a reply but recieved none.

Sighing, he gave in to the other's will and started to tidy up. From past experience he knew that Lukas wouldn't stop, but instead become worse by tripping him or making a room so cold that it actually snowed. Mathias grumbled as he worked but later perked up when he heard the door bell.

"Come in, come in." he greeted them. He gave Peter and Erland a high five as they ran inside and hugs to Tino and Berwald.

"Wow, Mathias, you really fixed this house up. It's so nice and cozy! You can't even tell it's so old." Tino exclaimed as Mathias gave a small tour to the adults before leading them back to the living room where the kids where at.

"Thanks, I owe alot to Berwald. If he hadn't came out and help with the repairs and those trips to Ikea then it wouldn't be as great as it is now." Berwald grunted and said very little as the conversation proceeded, unlike his partner who bouced around from topic to topic nonstop. Sometimes Mathias wondered how those two had even gotten together. Thier conversation was interrupted after a while by Erland, who ran up to Tino and hugged him for dear life.

"Sweaty, what's wrong?" Tino asked worridly. Berwald started to rub the boy's back to calm him.

Trembling, Erland replied. " I was in the bathroom when the lights went off and when they came back on there was 'wash your hands' written in blood on the mirror."

"Is this a prank, Mathias?" Tino asked starting to take on a scary look in his eyes.

"Oh, no. That's not me. That was my roommate, Lukas. I think he is a demon. He writes messages in blood on the glass sometimes."

"A demon?" Peter asked excitedly. His parents didn't seem to share his faith in Mathias and contiued to glare at him.

"Yeah. Hey, Lukas! Why don't you say hi to my family?" he said louder than before.

As they waited, the air began to become colder and suddenly the room became pitch black despite having a window in it. Speaking of window, when the light came back on Mathias smiled proadly at it and turned to his guest. Oddly enough, only Peter seemed to be as excited as Mathias was by the message. Tino turned as white as a sheet and Berwald seemed paralyzed.

 _Hello Mathias family_

 _You can call me Lukas_

;-)

Tino made an odd noice before finding his voice. "I think we should be going." he said standing up.

"What? Why? You guy's just got here at least stay for dinner. Lukas showed me this amazing way to make chicken and it's-"

"Nope. We got to go. Things to do. Goodbye!" Tino grabbed Peter and before Mathias could oppose anymore, they were pulling down his driveway.

"Huh, I wonder what got into them." he said. He recieved a push from his side. He didn't have to look down and see the extra shadow to know that Lukas was there. He turned to where he assume the invisible being was.

"You know, I brought those washable markers for you to write with. Cleaning the blood off the walls is so hard! Where do you even get the blood?! Do you have to kill something every time you have to write?"

He recieved a harder push from his side this time. Laughing, he went into the kitchen to start making supper for the two of them. He could feel a cold presence follow behind him.

 **I don't own hetalia or the idea for this fic. The prompt was a demon roommate who wrote helpful messages, in blood, for the other. I hope you like it!**


End file.
